baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Islandking
Something not so delightful (revived) Hi, Ike. Through with my watchlist, at least here. Don't know when I will install or even play the EEs, perhaps not before I've re-installed Windows (serious issues with my system's stability). These days I should become up-to-date with my other wikis as well, and then can take a deeper look into that CSS stuff. Which brings me to this topic. I don't know how exactly I can tell what's bothering me. Or how I should explain. This here's gonna be quite undiplomatic … I think, I've mentioned it before, somewhere, but am not sure. I think, the former indexed and now iconized templates' purpose was and is to show game-/edition-specific context in a brief kind, to mark e.g. stat differences in infoboxes, game-dependent locations in item acquisition lists or edition discrepancies in certain tables. As it is already done in many places and will be in others. No, I don't "think" so, it "is" this way. But the trend of replacing every verbal instance of a game's or edition's name in continuous text, as e.g. in the intro phrases of (nearly?) each companion page, item pages and so on, is in my eyes a huge break of basic style rules. It doesn't matter if there will be any changes to the icons – the icons themselves, their size, the description or link, any pop-up –, simply using an icon/abbreviation instead of a full name already counts. If this trend continues and will not be reverted to common editing rules, I will loose a big amount of motivation and fun on this wiki. I yet can't say if I will start edit warring (by re-replacing the icons) until I get blocked or if I simply quit contributing here, but unfortunately I have to admit that I don't exactly see this as initiating a debate – it's an intolerable choice of style for me. Feel free to take this into the forum, but I first wanted to tell you personally. (I will, however, inform Nikomakkos about this – he's interested in the topic.) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:12, February 14, 2018 (UTC) ---- I can't find this particular topic in that specific former discussion, nor on its initiation here above. But I do recall some discussion about it somewhere and somewhen. Yeah, pretty vague … I gave my opinion, you gave yours – and then I stepped back from the topic for the time being. The time being … now. Look, these icons (with some further tweaking) are perfect for tables and infoboxes or at the end of a bullet point list item in some loot section. But continuous text, running text, a paragraph with sentences shouldn't use icons in it to replace what can be worded just as well. This looks horrible! And this is no new topic, initiated by the switching from letters to icons – when I brought it up in the first, I was concerned in the same way by the chains of letters that were used then. The then intended change to icons was what made me step back from the discussion, and as this has happened now, it has become relevant again. Some examples from Imoen's article (I won't use screenshots, for now): ;Current Imoen is a neutral good human thief and a potential companion in She's one of the canon party members who adventured with the Gorion's Ward during the event of Baldur's Gate, alongside Jaheira, Khalid, Dynaheir, and Minsc. ;Formerly Imoen is a neutral good human thief and a potential companion.BGTotSCBG:EESoAToBBGII:EE She's one of the canon party members who adventured with the Gorion's Ward during the event of Baldur's Gate, alongside Jaheira, Khalid, Dynaheir, and Minsc. ;What it should look like Imoen is a neutral good human thief and a potential companion in all Bhaalspawn Saga games. She's one of the canon party members who adventured with the Gorion's Ward during the event of Baldur's Gate, alongside Jaheira, Khalid, Dynaheir, and Minsc. Such styling simply doesn't belong there. Period. You can replace "all Bhaalspawn Saga games" with "the Baldur's Gate series" (without further specification) or – if indeed wanted – the complete list of games, though I'd prefer to not list them all individually. The idea of creating the BG series article comes back to mind here … Some old revision has plain text (and a longer paragraph on top). So, what I wanted to say: both aforementioned solutions of defining in which games she appears aren't acceptable styling of a wiki article for me. Only the third one, only using plain text does work. If it's a matter of space for you – other wording can be used, grouping, a link to the series, simplification (such as using "Baldur's Gate II" if it applies to SoA and ToB, and the specific titles if not). If your concern is the editing and the convenience of using shortcuts instead of having to type in those long titles everytime – this also can be solved via a template, e.g. as we use some on the [https://pillarsofeternity.gamepedia.com/Template:Poe1 Official Pillars of Eternity Wiki] (and is done in other places). But if it's your choice of style to use icons/abbreviations here – that would be no wiki I could be proud of being an active contributor. Not if it looks like that … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:46, February 15, 2018 (UTC) ---- Next time I get links from you! ;) Okay, check Branwen, Khalid, Baeloth Barrityl, Clara and Yoshimo. For three of them I have avoided links now – we should perhaps making thoughts about what could be used as links for the various combinations of games/editions/dlcs. This was quick and without many thoughts. "Campaign" could be added for such things as "Shadows of Amn" at Yoshimo. The initial discussion … icons indeed look better in tables and such. Perhaps back then was not the time when I (should have) mentioned that I'm against their use inside paragraphs. I don't know if I'm back here timely to read and reply, before you quit today – have to leave for two hours or a bit more … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:09, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :By the way – it would also be possible to create text, game-name displaying templates, to which a tooltip could be applied to. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:02, February 15, 2018 (UTC) ---- Give me some more days, please. I'm currently not in the mood or don't have the mind for the answer, phrased in a manner and containing all the information/points, I'd like it to be. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 18:38, February 22, 2018 (UTC) ---- First I didn't know what to answer. Then I completely lost motivation to care about this anymore, due to it – in my eyes – being absolutly nonsense. Following, I didn't find the time or mind to formulate an appropriate response. Now, after seeing some more implementation of these icons, it starts bothering me again to an amount, I can't bear any further without reacting. : You: "It’s a comparison between the italic ''Shadows of Amn and , with the latter case having a tooltip explaining what Shadows of Amn is (a campaign), and which games it belongs (BG2)" : '''Me, in my previous comment:' "it would also be possible to create text, game-name displaying templates, to which a tooltip could be applied to" To elaborate this further, in case you didn't catch my meaning: it's not necessary to use an icon to display the tooltip, it's also possible to create a template with the tooltip that uses an italic Shadows of Amn instead (or whatever text is desired). : You: "new players … looking for if the character has the enhanced edition tag, which the current statement doesn’t provide" : Current statement: "a potential companion in ''Baldur's Gate and the Tales of the Sword Coast." So, you want to add something like "appears in the Enhanced Edition" for nearly '''all' content on the entire wiki, your so-called "enhanced edition tag"? Because there's really few things that only appear in the original games … What currently states, she would not be part of the EE? : You: "I’d also try to avoid using ''Baldur's Gate in sentence whenever possible … could refer to from BG1, the city to the entire saga''" Yeah, sorry for that. Bad fault from the developers back in 1998 to give the first part of their series a name without a suffix that's even the same as for a location in the game. And the overhaulers continued this! Simply inexcusable … This – without counting the location part – applies to a perceived 60% of all games in the world! So, should 60% of all game wikis try to avoid naming their game? : You: "Clara, better to be 'the Shadows of Amn campaign of Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition' than 'Shadows of Amn: Enhanced Edition'." : Me: "This was quick and without many thoughts." It was different, but if you don't like it, it as well could be "a temporary companion in the Enhanced Edition of Shadows of Amn." Still better than "the Shadows of Amn campaign of Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition", I think, and shorter. : You: "can style take priority over accuracy & efficency in this case?" I don't see where "my" intro sections are not accurate. * As mentioned above, Branwen's "in Baldur's Gate and the Tales of the Sword Coast" is in no way wrong; it doesn't distinguish between game editions, which is correct, and tells all about the campaigns. * Same for Khalid's "in Baldur's Gate, the Tales of the Sword Coast and Siege of Dragonspear". * Baeloth Barrityl's "in The Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition and Siege of Dragonspear" clearly states, he's not part of the original game. As for the TotSC part on the previous two, SoD is added. (An alternative would be to say "the complete" or "the expanded" BG:EE.) * Clara – see above. * Yoshimo's "a potential temporary companion in Shadows of Amn": not BGI, not ToB, not only classic or enhanced – nothing inaccurate here. I''' won't let me tell by anybody of being inaccurate! Not on a wiki. (Neither elsewhere.) These could be more elaborate, perhaps, adding info about original and/or enhanced game edition, but again: do you really want to add that to every existing article? Where there's no difference, why explicitely mention it? Icons are more efficient? Less words to read, yes? Less complicated for … what? "Readers"? Would you prefer to replace all content that could be presented with an image with exactly this – an image? Of course we could avoid names in general, listing only item icons as loot and placing screenshots for NPCs and creatures. Much more impressive for enemies, don't you think? And in the end? We have a picture-book … Icons can help clarifying or illustrating information, but they shouldn't solely represent it. This and this I can't accept. That's still completely bad style in my eyes. (Sorry for picking two examples just by you, Majorman, they are only the two recent ones I noticed.) As said, if this trend continues and we don't find a solution of avoiding the use of icons amidst written text, I can't feel connected to this wiki anymore. Period. At the moment I'd say, it's more likely that I quit than that I fight for my opinion. (Could open my own wiki, if I wanted to – less trouble.) Another thing: I don't think it's a good idea to implement a template across the whole wiki, that even doesn't work as intended and is faulty (image bug). Please stop that until at least the icon display in the tooltip is solved. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:48, February 26, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Sorry for fetching this back out from your archive, but as an ongoing discussion I don't think it should be archived … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:48, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :P.P.S. As an alternative, and as the "appearance" already is contained in the infobox, this part could perhaps get its own section, somewhere further below on the article, so the lead section wouldn't have to deal with possibly endless listings of game versions and editions. The Fallout Wiki e.g. places a section "Appearances" near the bottom of the page, though it still lists something similar in the lead section. And that doesn't account for all types of articles, so it's actually a bad example. By the way, do you have an example of another wiki that's doing the same as you with all these icons? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:03, February 26, 2018 (UTC) ---- :'''Me: "So, you want to add something like 'appears in the Enhanced Edition' for nearly all content on the entire wiki, your so-called 'enhanced edition tag'? :'You:' ''"'On the contrary', the classic & EE separation is not meant to be used for classic only elements (there’re few, though the tag “can” do it), it’s used to distinguish '''EE exclusive elements', like Haxaat has only EE tag. Branwen also exists in BGEE(no SoD), so simply "in Baldur's Gate and the Tales of the Sword Coast" is not enough, especially when you presume “Baldur’s Gate” stands for the “Baldur’s Gate (1998)” only."'' So, I don't get this … on the one hand you want to add an "EE-tag" to companions who appear in the EE, as Branwen does, which lead to my question of adding this tag to "nearly all content on the entire wiki", on the other hand you now say "on the contrary"? And who presumed, "Baldur's Gate" stood for the original game only? Not me … It's interesting that you reply directly verbally only to a single one of my many points, and indirectly to one further by reverting an edit of mine and stating it would indeed have been inaccurate, despite of me not letting this say about my person. * For the alleged inaccuracy: You not only once emphasize on SoD not being an included part of BG:EE. If you look into my post above, there's this section: ** Baeloth Barrityl's "in The Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition and Siege of Dragonspear" clearly states, he's not part of the original game. As for the TotSC part on the previous two, SoD is added. (An alternative would be to say "the complete" or "the expanded" BG:EE.) * Thus, in terms defined by our two statements, saying that Buckley's Buckler appears "only in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition" is perfectly accurate. So the only purpose of your revert was enforcing the usage of your templates, which are the topic of this discussion, that – by the way – still don't work as intended. And a counter question and kicking the ball back to me, by asking me for examples of similar games when I wanted examples from you for similar styling, is no answer. Though I could give you an endless number of example wikis that don't use icons amidst continuous text. I think, I'm done here … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:37, February 27, 2018 (UTC) ---- I might have become a bit more impatient over the past time (which in fact might be more than a whole year), compared to earlier times in my life, due to my personal circumstances. If I overreacted, was aggressive or angry, heated, then my apologies for that. Nevertheless this is the very first time you at least at a minimum react to what I offered as an alternative from the beginning: applying the tooltip to something else than an icon ("be it from icons or from anything else"). I never neglected the idea of a tooltip in general, or don't see the necessity of clear, detailed and accurate solutions to determine an article's place in the series. The only thing I can't live with is the use of icons instead of written out names. And this isn't something that will change over time. I'm pretty sure that in this point I never will agree with you. And, mentioning something I said when I brought up this topic, I don't exactly see this as a debate – it's intolerable for me. You've made your stance clear, as an administrator of this wiki. You apparently get active support on this by other users (Majorman comes to mind, as he's placing the template, or Su712 who recently replied to your tooltips not showing icons properly thread – though both haven't taken part in any discussion about it). And I – as a regular contributor since 133 days, ranked #8 on the – have given my opinion, based on around 20,000 edits in total on roughly 35 different wikis, with being administrator on two of them. It goes unheard, I can't live with the current solution – so it's time to step back from this topic, from being active on this wiki that I can't love anymore or feel proud of being part of its community. I don't say, I won't visit here never again, but I will take a step back from the dedication I had (at least as I saw it – you might have a different opinion). I will see how my further activity here develops. By the way, I'm playing the game in English – I rather will not do a German wiki. Well, there are other wikis that need my attention … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 18:13, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Regarding tooltips Hello Islandking, This is going to get fairly long, so apologies for the wall of text! I admit that while I was aware that there were certain disagreements on the Wiki regarding tooltip use, I did not feel it would be appropriate for me to jump right in and impose my views regarding the same. Having been absent from the Wiki for about an year and a half, I had more or less lost touch with how things were organized here. However, since you asked me for my viewpoint, I went back and read your correspondence with CompleCCity on both your talk pages to get a better understanding of the situation. One thing that was briefly touched upon, but not expanded by either of you, is how tooltips render on mobile version of the site. In short, they simply do not work (unless you specifically switch to the desktop version, which makes navigation difficult on phones). Consider for example the Insect Plague page. Tapping/clicking/hovering over any of the infobox icons while in desktop mode will cause the tooltip to pop up as appropriate. However on the mobile version of the site, tapping the icons takes you to a full page preview of the image instead. There is of course no way for us to tell what percentage of people access this site on mobile - I believe only Wikia staff has access to such statistics - however if you are considering abbreviating all game names to tooltip-enabled images, this is something you should definitely consider. Apart from that I do agree with your view that tooltips would be an excellent addition to infoboxes and tables. As for replacing the games' names with their corresponding icons in the page description (which I also believe is the main cause of disagreement here), I must say that I too am on a bit of a fence here. Consider for example, Ajantis Ilvastarr is a lawful good human paladin and a potential companion in vs. Ajantis Ilvastarr is a lawful good human paladin and a potential companion in Baldur's Gate, Tales of the Sword Cost and Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. The first one is definitely more compact and neater. However, being images, they do break the flow of the sentence. For a new player who is unfamiliar with the game iconology or a casual reader browsing the site, it can definitely be a confusing experience. A compromise could perhaps be to mention the games by their proper names in the opening paragraph of each page, along with the icon: Ajantis Ilvastarr is a lawful good human paladin and a potential companion in Baldur's Gate 25px, Tales of the Sword Cost and Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition 25px, without its Seige of Dragonspear expansion. And then later on in the article, whenever there is a need to mention a game by its name, the icon with tooltip can be substituted instead. Like: note: companions who are under-leveled at the time of joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status. ... I am aware that this is not an ideal solution. In fact, for some, it might even feel more problematic than the setup we have currently. But at this point it was all I could think of. Both you and CompleCCity have much more experience than I do when it comes to adminship and editing. I'm sure, with time, a middle path can be found which will be agreeable to all. Whatever your final decision be, you shall have my support. Good luck and once again, sorry for the text block! Su712 Talk/ Not all those who wander are lost 20:51, March 1, 2018 (UTC) ---- Instead of directly replying to your answer on my talk page, Islandking, which will come at a later point of time, I use this opportunity of Su712 giving her opinion. And I hope, she … you aren't bothered by my inappropriate jumping in and imposing my views. ;) (I wouldn't have found that inappropriate by you! And as my last comment above notes, I rather missed something like that.) My idea was to add those tooltips to a text-based template, giving the written out name of a game with an up-popping bubble that holds the information in a similar manner to what the tooltips currently show (or don't). I'm still against the implementation of icons within running text, but I can value your attempt of finding a compromise here, Su. (Is "712" some code that actually should read as letters? If, then my apologies for that inappropriate abbreviation of your name.) As my idea also contains tooltips, the first and most important thing should be to resolve the displaying issues, along with any one on mobile devices, regardless of how many visitors we currently might have that way. What I know of CSS is, that "mobile view" can have its own definitions, serves as an own class (or such – I'm not familiar with that terminology). So if it shouldn't be possible to achieve a similar tooltip on mobiles, they can at least be defined to work differently on such devices. For some examples of used an unused tooltip templates – I've created two new pages and edited the base article; all three make low to heavy use of game icons. Take some looks: * Kobold Commando – Here I haven't changed the existing use, added some to the infobox (they should be smaller), and deliberately avoided them in the Gameplay section, due to text flow. * Kobold Commando (Pocket Plane) – Nearly no use of them, but also only a few potential places. * Kobold Commando (summoning) – Hear they indeed appear in the third paragraph of the lead section (should actually be sub-sectioned, if there are so many paragraphs), but in a manner that is based on my original understanding of the templates – as a small, superscript index. Doesn't look this way, however. And the infobox … well, see for yourself. (Perhaps a second series of these templates is necessary, reduced to 2/3 or 1/2 the size, for infoboxes.) The two new pages are, by the way, a good idea for disambiguation suffixes for creature variants, don't you think Islandking? ;) As you see, I'm not completely gone. Or un-dedicated. (Took a whole bunch of time to gather your pa all that information.) By the way, Islandking, good to see you collapsing the quotes' sections – something I also planned to introduce. (Might need some prettier formatting, though.) Hope to see something, we all can live with, coming out of this … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 01:24, March 2, 2018 (UTC) ---- I checked out the thread mentioned by you on my talk page. Judging from the replies so far, it seems JS is our best bet to get rid of lazy loading. It will not alleviate the issue a 100% but for 90% of the cases, it should be enough. However, on closer inspection of how the JS I linked you to is implemented on pages across Wikis, it seems that the any links inside the tooltip are not clickable as it will disapear as soon as you remove your mouse from the icon. See for example this page on the Age of Wonders 3 Wiki. It may be possible to find a workaround though. So, with your permission, I would like to create a dummy/test template here on the Wiki in order to be able to test the code out without messing with the existing templates. Would that be alright? You can of course delete it once we have a somewhat working setup for what we want to achieve, or if there is already a template which is not in use/ disposable please point me to it. Since this is new territory for me as well, I'd rather test it on my sandbox page here on the Wiki first and make sure everything works before attempting to help you set it up xD Su712 Talk/ Not all those who wander are lost 20:37, March 2, 2018 (UTC) :Have read some more … I don't think that Islandking would have something against your prototype template, but you can as well create a sandbox for it. You can call e.g. in the same way as any template from the original namespace, that works. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 21:20, March 2, 2018 (UTC) ---- :Some short answers from me to your last post, Islandking, as I won't spend much time here tonight (in my time zone it's around half past nine in the evening). More (in my) tomorrow. :My, you still … wait, no, sorry! I'm coming anew … My, I still wasn't able to describe my idea in a way that people understand what I'm talking about. Icons, images, headers, text in the tooltip – whatever you want. (Well, perhaps not really "whatever you want", I might have an opinion on the tooltip content myself, but I hope you get my point.) What I would prefer is the way the tooltip gets called: instead of placing an icon within the text, Montaron is a neutral evil halfling multi-class Fighter / Thief and a potential companion in :I want to display … now, text! Branwen is a true neutral human cleric of Tempus and a potential companion in Baldur's Gate Baldur's Gate (1998) This icon stands for classic Baldur's Gate without Tales of the Sword Coast installed , the Tales of the Sword Coast BG: TotSC This icon stands for Tales of the Sword Coast content of classic Baldur's Gate and the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition BG: EE (2012) This icon stands for Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition without Siege of Dragonspear installed . :Hover over the game links! :There are no "test templates" (who told you there would be?) and I had to copy the template source code to here. But it looks as I wanted it to do. (I guess, the auto-linking is part of the template code. Could be removed, if it helps with mobile issues.) :I haven't looked into the links you sent, at least not more than only opening some of them, but I'm not sure if a wiki with roughly 3,000 pages is a large and important one. Or popular, as you describe it. Nothing against that community, but I prefer to relate to larger wikis when I'm looking for references, for guidelines. (Not that small wikis can't have some good content and creative ideas!) So, not only by my heritage, but also by its size the Fallout Wiki is in my eyes more of a reference. Not to speak of Wookieepedia (or how they are named). Also of course one of my favorites, the Dragon Age Wiki with nearly 13,000 pages. They also often use tooltips – I will look into their coding, to see, if I can get some useful tips. But not tonight. And, as mentioned above, a reply to your previous post will follow as well. My main reason for this comment was to show you and Su what I was really speaking of. :And just when I pressed the "save" button, Su had intervened and I got an edit conflict. ;) Okay, let's read her two comments … :Okay, I leave that for tomorrow. Only thing I learnt by now is that "Su" is okay. :) Thanks! :Back tomorrow … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 21:12, March 2, 2018 (UTC) :P.S. I've left my original indentation. ---- Alright, thanks! I'm going to test some things out tonight. Will let you both know how it goes :) Edit: Just saw your edit to my talk page. Okay, I'll test that first. If CSS is enough to fix this issue then that would be excellent. Su712 Talk/ Not all those who wander are lost 14:41, March 3, 2018 (UTC) ---- I spent the past day loading, reloading, multiple-tabbing (or whatever you call opening a dozen windows in your browser at the same time) various pages containing tooltips on the Wiki. This was of course after clearing all old browser cache and cookies so that the pages loaded anew. So far I have not run into any slowdowns or high CPU consumption even on my poor i3 processor. It seems we will not be needing those JS tweaks after all. Fngplg’s codes really are solid :D Su712 Talk/ Not all those who wander are lost 20:33, March 4, 2018 (UTC) ---- The simplest thing to do - and this does not even require any fancy coding - would be to add some hard spaces between the image and the text using the '' '' command. For example, on the BGEE template changing the syntax to read: BG: EE (2012) ... will add some space between icon and text. You can increase/decrease it by making multiple use of this tag, like: BG: EE (2012) Imo, much easier than editing CSS for it. Su712 Talk/ Not all those who wander are lost 18:11, March 5, 2018 (UTC) Auto line breaks That explains this edit, which I reverted due to "breaking more than adding" … Bad thing! -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:10, March 3, 2018 (UTC) adding content. Il be restarting BG1 into the Pre Seq here shortly, il continue to make rough content for the wikia for others to make pretty, that seemed to be the trick for generating new content when i finally finished the game and added alot of content to BG TOB stuff. adding content 2 Good afternoon, Nothing pushes my speed on playing the game lol, I only beat TOB last year. (iv been playing since BG1 was a demo on a CD from a gaming magazine) honestly if some one would join me, id go from BG1 to the SODSpear content in about a month. But im bothered on why it took me to play TOB it add what was added, this Wiki has been around for long enough to be near done if more people were active in its development. Have a good weekend WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw (talk) 20:36, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Howdy! Last time a attempted to party my partner ditched for that game where you can send velicoraptors against Spartans, plus my schedule is jenky as fudge. Thanks for the help about the Infobox_area cache issue, and now I have one more question. I have noticed a large number of NPCs on the wiki have more statistics (attributes) than normal: i.e. Halbazzer Drin, Cyrdemac, etc. Their ability scores and other non-easily-accessible stats are listed on the wiki. Is there a console command to view them, or something else? Because when updating photos of NPCs, I would also like to add additional stats…if possible. TrueCHoJiN (talk) 03:56, March 24, 2018 (UTC)TrueCHoJiN Hi Islandking, I hope that you had nice Easter holidays! You have such a deep insight into the BG stuff that I would like to ask you the following question: Do you know that a Protagonist has an advantage concerning spell casting time if the spell caster is Dual-Class with a Kensai? So, when a human Protagonist is first Kensai, e.g. up to level 12 and then changes his Class to Cleric or Druid or Mage does it have a positive impact on the spell casting time of the Cleric, Druid or Mage? Does the spell casting time become shorter because of being a Kensai? Do you know anything about it? I'm going to play a Kensai ---> Druid parallel in order to find out if it's true that the movement speed factor of the Kensai has a positive effect on the spell casting time of the Cleric. If so, great! That was the huge disadvantage of the Cleric and Druid as well: the slow Casting of Spells. Thank you for your answer! Gejadus (talk) 06:58, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Baldur's Gate III Hi Islandking, thank you for your answer. I realise that there are more active users right now on this Baldur's Gate Wiki, 36,37, 38 or so - nice! >>> Please let me know when you see or get any information if Beam Dog is working on Baldur's Gate III. I'm not so often on the Beamdog Forum and habe no idea what they are discussing right now. It's also nice for me to see that more people are getting interested in the The Black Pits II Walkthrough by Gejadus. Last week there have been 600 visitors and even 605 the week before. What should still get improved on this Baldur's Gate Wiki? What projects are you working on? I especially like these new categories. Much much better than before! Gejadus (talk) 23:35, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Hi Islandking, thank you for your fast answer - like always. Regarding fame - I mean you are admin here and you are the number 1 in the leader's ranking list here. That's great! And also lots what you did here is great! I really like the new categories etc.. I also like to go to the companion page for getting a solid overview. I always thought that you are employed by Beam Dog for keeping up this page so nicely. You are so eager and diligent. I think I would employ you if I belonged to the Beamdog Team.This Baldur's Wiki here is also lots of advertisement for the EE in my eyes. "The visitor numbers here have increased from 20k average per day to 55k per day, with peak of 60+k." What dos 55k mean? 55,000 visitors each day? I just went to the Beamdog Forum. I do it very seldom. I read deep stuff...I can imagine that there wpold be lots of people who post om the Beamdog Forum who could make a valuable contribution here. I just suggest that you announce it on the Beamdog Forum and ask people to contribute their knowledge here. You should also explain what is still missing in this great Wiki to make it perfect. Gejadus (talk) 05:28, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: ToB starting equipment I will check that after completing the list and after having launched my EEs for the first time – which I still haven't done yet. �� But, yes, then I will check the correctness of some things from that list, as well as looking into the Black Pits' and SoD options. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:25, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Baldur's Gate Wiki:Administrators Really? Lost motivation? Or real life interferes? Can't say that I'm happy to read this. Have you informed Thomaslove92? Man, I hope I'll see you around here sometimes … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 18:27, May 12, 2018 (UTC) ---- Ah, that you meant with "passive" – still "checking & defending" –, rather than "(semi-)active", which is the more common term for retiring admins. That's good. So I have to get accustomed to not seeing your name on a daily basis anymore in the , but neither be surprised when it pops up. Then let me tell you this: whenever I contact you, be it here or leaving a comment on another talk page or at the board, I know that there might be a couple days before you react – so no need for you to hurry then! �� I've a request: Please, before you one day might retire completely, make sure that there is an active administrative community member on the wiki (and personally I wouldn't say, the ones currently listed as admins fulfill this condition) – not as on so many other abandoned ones, where the only way to clear things up is to contact VSTF. That always looks so … well, abandoned. Tell, my vanishing from our last discussion was hopefully not a reason for this loss of motivation? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 06:16, May 13, 2018 (UTC) : Edit: Of course I wanted to say '… rather than "semi/in-active" …' – forgot the "in" somehow … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 06:56, May 13, 2018 (UTC) ---- Thanks for clarifying that. *phew!* I've thought about that (the request you mention) but I'll wait with it, to see my personal life's evolvement. Thanks for your support, anyway! (Perhaps when I'm coming back to the pop-ups and think, some MW things need a change – and MW can only be changed from admin level on.) For now, as you might have noticed, my own contributions are rather low level, too. And I can't tell what will happen to my now still daily presence when I've reached the 365 days achievement (currently: 206). As I will never go away from my favorite games, I also will never leave the games' wiki, but as on other ones I will perhaps only be there during an active play, and be away for several months inbetween. "… not … much spare energies to be active in gaming …" So it's not only wikiing, it's gaming itself … I hope you're doing well! And are happy with that "new" life"! �� -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 07:07, May 13, 2018 (UTC) ---- Some thoughts later … If ever the time arrives that the eMail notifications, your watchlist and the recent changes are bothering you, and you think you want some support or even a relay, and nobody from the former staff has returned to an acceptable level of activity, and you still trust me – consider to talk to me again about that. By the way, your thanks for my wishes weren't exactly an answer to my question (yes, there was a question!), but … no answer is also an answer. Wanna talk more privately? There would be possibilities. Of course I don't press you! �� But, as you know, I've some experience with more difficult private situations. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:31, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Tooltip templates and VE Hi! You told me that these awful line breaks before and after one of the tooltip templates, which I encounter at almost every edit not done by me, are generated by visual editing. I also noticed that it apparently as often happens that the first paragraph is moved back to directly behind the infobox, without any line break before anymore – which I attributed to the same source. Well, I've just done a test edit with VE (on FF) on the Light Crossbow. The VE mask clearly shows those line breaks. But when I saved – nothing of this happened. I'm confused … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:54, May 17, 2018 (UTC) ---- That's all … strange … Okay, tested another time, now with RTE. I deleted a letter in the lead and saved. Result: Comments () under templates (}}) and also the lead section got their separating character, the line break, eliminated and were moved to directly behind the curly brackets. (There were other things, such as a plural-"s" directly outside a link with some altered display was moved to inside the link brackets and spaces before tooltip templates were deleted. See these changes for a detailed comparison, if you like to.) In the end, 6 bytes were gone from the page, but no additional line breaks got inserted. I then wanted to try editing a specific section that contains a tooltip template (before I edited the complete page), and guess what happened? "Source blabla required. Page contains complex syntax" or however this message is worded – you know what I mean. And I even undid my edit before! (Though that added/removed 0 bytes from it.) I didn't want to make you angry, so I manually changed the changes back in source editor, after which RTE works again. But, this can't be … what an odd behavior. And Wikia doesn't care? Yes, they do that a lot … Writing this, an idea comes to my mind which you, Mr. Admin here, surely won't like, but it might be a "good" workaround to protect pages from getting their layout broken by this issue: �� Doing exactly what I did (without the last step), and RTE'ing is disabled. �� Okay, anyway. Have a nice Pentecost weekend! (Do you celebrate this? In Germany it's a holiday on Monday.) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:19, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Agannazar's Scorcher Hi there! Could you please move Aganazzar's Scorcher back to Agannazar's Scorcher, which is (or was) the correct spelling before YoDsanklai renamed it in May 2016? I will fix the links after your move. (The term "Aganazzar's Scorcher" doesn't exist at all in the original and enhanced TLKs.) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:50, June 2, 2018 (UTC) : Thanks! : (And nice to see you smile. Thought somehow, you forgot how this is done … :-) : -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:52, June 3, 2018 (UTC) So you think this, too? Hi! This was a call for moderation. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:46, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm annoying, right? I mean, personally I don't understand all those comments. But sometimes I'm blind to such things. Sometimes I say something, and people react … as they react, and I sit there and think, "What the …? What was wrong with what I said?" :Would you mind to give me your personal and frank(!) opinion about that? :And would you please also delete the new comment? And then the two above, mine with "Neither is the author …" and the one with "The author needs to calm …"? :Else I ask for admin rights, and do it myself … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 08:40, June 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for answering, but I was more talking about the escalation in the comments, rather than the factual discussion in the beginning. But, anyway … ::In case you want to talk more personally some day, there's an option now: my Beamdog profile, which supports personal messaging. :) ::I've put a request, see here. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:34, June 13, 2018 (UTC) :::Thanks for the support! :::Then I look forward to that message next month … or the month after that, or … (Man, I really wonder if it's just business …) ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 19:57, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Origin of BG:EE World Map question Origin of BG:EE World Map Hi Islandking, I was wondering if you could tell me where you have found this nice high resolution world map of BG:EE:https://baldursgate.fandom.com/wiki/File:BG1eemap.jpg. I am trying to find similar ones for BG:SOD and BGII:EE. The ones from Near Infinity are too low resolution and if I make them myself from the game it says "Traveling Hours: .." instead of the area code. I would appreciate if you could help me out. Thank you in advance. --Mortain87 (talk) 08:48, November 26, 2019 (UTC)